1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an image display device suitable for application to a television receiver, a display for a computer, and the like.
2. Description of the Related Art
There have been various forms of casings forming a television receiver in the past. Various television receivers using a thin display panel such as a liquid crystal display panel or the like, in particular, have recently spread, which receivers have a smaller thickness than television receivers using existing cathode-ray tubes.
FIG. 8 is a diagram showing an example of configuration of a television receiver using an existing liquid crystal display panel.
A television receiver 10 is formed by a relatively thin casing 11 that supports itself on a stand 12. A liquid crystal display panel 13 is disposed in a front surface of the casing 11. A backlight 14 is disposed on the back of the liquid crystal display panel 13. Further, a circuit board 15 is disposed on the back side of the backlight 14. The circuit board 15 incorporates for example a tuner for receiving a broadcast signal, a circuit for processing the image signal (video signal) received by the tuner and input to the circuit, and a driving circuit for driving the liquid crystal display panel 13 for display on the basis of the image signal.
As shown in FIG. 8, disposing the backlight 14 and the circuit board 15 on the back of the liquid crystal display panel 13 enables the size of the casing 11 as viewed from the front to be slightly larger than the display panel 13, thus contributing to the reduced size of the casing 11.
Japanese Patent Laid-Open No. 2006-58679 discloses an example of a display device having this kind of configuration.